L'épopée de la Larme de Lune
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Elle doit retrouver Gaïa, il y a là-bas quelqu'un pour elle, une âme-sœur.
1. La Traversée de l'Univers

Une histoire en deux parties écrite absolument au feeling. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

L'épopée de la Larme de Lune

 _Partie I : La Traversée de l'Univers_

Le silence se brise dans un souffle ravagé, mêlé de craquements de bois et de bruissements de feuilles.

Le goût d'éternité touche le ciel un instant, quand la Larme de Lune ouvre les yeux. Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'elle dort ? Elle lève un bras vers l'Univers paré de milliards de couleurs. Les racines des arbres de poussière se déchirent sèchement. Certaines enserrent son cou, son torse, ses jambes. La fille se relève doucement. Les branchages se craquellent, redevenant sable gris. Une envie irrépressible tient Naminé. Celle de partir. Elle ne sait pas où, ni pourquoi. L'impression suffocante de devoir retrouver une partie de soi est tout ce qui bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Elle s'enfante elle-même une nouvelle fois, comme la première. Est-ce qu'elle a déjà voyagé ? Elle se lève.

Autour d'elle, tout se dessine en ombres irisées, du gris au bleu à la couleur même de la nuit. Là où elle se tenait allongée quelques instants plus tôt, un trou dans le sol entouré de racines, comme une tombe, laisse s'échapper des poussières nacrées. En face, un grand lac rempli d'eau de ciel l'appelle. Sur sa surface on voit les étoiles, et si ce n'est pour cette ligne d'horizon grise, on l'eut confondue avec l'Univers même. À sa droite, une forêt de diamants gris. Les branches des arbres minéraux se penchent pour caresser le sol, éclatant par moments en septelles de nuances de blanc lumineux. Plus loin, un éclat aveuglant se propage. À gauche, rien que des plaines d'herbe pâle et bleutée, comme des brins de glace souple. Et une ombre immense. Elle marche sur la limite. Le clair-obscur qui sépare les deux côtés de la lune. Elle s'avance vers le lac, se plonge dans son eau transparente et cristalline. Le sol sous ses pieds est fin et dur. Elle se sent entourée de Vérité soluble. Ses cheveux flottent dans l'eau de ciel, et elle se surprend à respirer. Des étoiles minuscules vivent là. Brillantes comme de petites lucioles assoupies sur un velours infini. Elle prend ses bras entre ses jambes, dans la position de l'Enfant qui n'est pas encore né. Elle reste si longtemps ainsi que lorsqu'elle sort, il lui semble qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'était l'air. Des gouttes ruissèlent sur sa peau nue. Cela ressemble à de la pluie. Elle prononce ce mot, comme un glouglou des lèvres, comme un soupir de femme. Un bruit mouillé qui attend. Elle sait où elle doit se rendre. C'est par là où il y a la lumière. Elle veut retrouver Gaïa. Il y a là-bas quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui a été fait avec elle, pour elle. Une âme-sœur. Elle n'hésite pas.

Elle court, court à travers la forêt diamantine pour se retrouver submergée par l'éclat brûlant. Sa nudité la frappe. Elle se contemple. Le platine de ses cheveux, le blanc irréel de ses poils pubiens, l'odeur d'éther de sa peau. La nacre de ses ongles. Elle se trouve belle, pareille à ce lieux sublime et morne. Un nuage passe, juste en-dessous de la lune, à peine au-dessus d'elle. Elle prend son élan et saute, du plus fort qu'elle peut. Son corps est léger comme l'eau poussiéreuse des pluie lunaires. Le nuage l'accueille en son sein comme une grosse couverture de soie et de coton. Elle s'y installe avec délices. Elle s'endort à nouveau, car le trajet sera long. Elle est réveillée par un choc mat et osseux. Un garçon, tout de noir vêtu, lui fait face. Ses yeux ressemblent au fond de l'eau de ciel. Il regarde son corps à elle, nu. Une pudeur incompréhensible la saisit. Le garçon comprend, et de ses doigts longs et fins comme ceux d'un mort, il arrache au nuage du tissus pour en filer une robe du blanc le plus pur, qu'il lui tend. Quand elle l'enfile, il demande :

« Qui es-tu ?

—La Larme de Lune, Naminé. Et toi ?

—Je suis le côté sombre de la Lune. Roxas.

—Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Roxas ?

—Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me complètera.

—Tu n'es pas complet ?

—Tu l'es, toi ? … Je n'ai pas de cœur. Mais regarde, comme le Soleil brille rouge et or ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un, là-bas. Quelqu'un pour moi

—Tu es comme moi, alors.

—Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas aussi au Soleil ?

—Non. Mais il y a quelqu'un pour moi, aussi. Sur Gaïa.

—Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est interdit d'aller là-bas, tu le sais bien !

—Comment ça ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des interdits ?

—Gaïa a été envahie par les humains. On ne peut pas y aller.

—Mais Roxas … si ce quelqu'un pour toi était dans le bleu de cette planète, tu n'irais pas ?

—Je … »

Il se tait ainsi, tout à ses pensées. Gaïa a été corrompue. Il aurait peur. Parce qu'il sait bien qu'il finirait par y aller, si son quelqu'un était là-bas. Le voyage jusque le Soleil ne met que quelques temps, aussi Roxas fut-il vite rendu. En face d'eux, l'immensité du soleil les calcinait sans douleur. Cela sent le souffre, et les hydrocarbures. Le charbon et les pierres chaudes. Naminé s'en écœure à peine quand Roxas, lui, la hume comme s'il s'agissait de l'odeur la plus délicieuse de l'Univers. Naminé se demande si ce sera pareil, quand elle-même s'approchera de son âme-sœur. Un rai lumineux vient à leur rencontre. Il se jette sur Roxas, et pendant un moment, Naminé a peur de le voir brûler tout entier. Après tout, s'il vient du côté sombre de la Lune, tant de lumière et de chaleur doit lui être étranger. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne fait rien que se mettre à briller, la peau opalescente du jeune homme semble rejeter des reflets nouveaux sur le nuage, et en travers d'elle, les vaisseaux sanguins transparaissent en lumière rouge orangée. On dirait que de la lave en fusion coule dans ses veines. C'est magnifique. Dans une rafale de flammes dansantes, l'autre être se dessine. Au contact de Roxas, ses doigts se précisent, et ses traits. Le jaune éblouissant de ses yeux tourne au vert acide et bientôt, son corps est semblable aux leurs, et seuls ses cheveux s'entremêlent encore à des flammes rouges et vives. Il embrasse le blond, aussi vite qu'il s'est jeté sur lui. Et aussi vite qu'il est apparut il disparaît, emportant avec lui Roxas. Naminé soupire doucement. D'eux il ne reste déjà plus qu'un souvenir éblouissant, et quelques braises fumantes sur le nuage. Roxas ne lui a pas dit au revoir. Elle le comprend sans vraiment l'entendre, disons qu'elle devine. Alors le nuage poursuit sa route, sans s'offusquer de rien, impassible.

Elle s'endort à nouveau. Si elle se souvient bien, il y a encore une autre étoile par laquelle elle doit passer avant de changer de nuage.

C'est cette fois un barouf de tous les diables qui la réveille. Un bruit du tonnerre comme elle ne l'a jamais entendu. Sa respiration se bloque sous la terreur, son non-cœur s'arrête un instant, quand elle découvre la source du vacarme. Là, une nymphe de foudre, furieuse comme Trawilke, s'échine à une tâche qu'elle ne comprend pas, entre deux étoiles. Il faut du temps à Naminé pour comprendre : La nymphe naît. Les étoiles, si incroyablement puissantes, paraissent se battre à corps perdu et c'est ce choc qui enfante la foudre. Quand elles s'éloignent enfin, le corps de la fille chute, chute, jusqu'à se réceptionner sur un nuage noir.

En un sursaut terrible, la fille se réveille, s'étouffant d'électricité et de tempête. Le nuage se transforme, se déforme. Rien qu'à cette vue, une souffrance digne des Enfers prend Naminé. Elle saute vers le cumulonimbus en construction, s'y réceptionne malhabilement et s'efforce à enserrer la silhouette de fureur. Des éclairs sortent de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, et sa peau même est parcourue de filets électriques, les jambes se tordent, se déploient et se resserrent sur elles-mêmes avant de, finalement, s'immobiliser dans le cri foudroyant de la nymphe. Elle continue de hurler quand bien même Naminé, luttant contre la douleur, la tient du mieux qu'elle peut. Quelle horrible nativité est-ce là ? Quel Dieu fut assez cruel pour l'engendrer ainsi, la laisser naître entre cris de désespoir et châtiments physiques ? Est-ce que les étoiles n'en ont pas marre de faire souffrir par leur haine ? Enfin, tout ce calme et le silence assourdit, semble-t-il, l'Univers entier. D'un ultime haut-le-cœur, la respiration de la nymphe arrive, et celle-ci se relève aussi sec, bousculant la Larme de Lune pour tout observer autour d'elle. Le nuage a encore grandi. Elle se met à courir, démente, et Naminé la sauve de sa chute. Ses yeux regardent tout, déboussolés. Des mots rapides sortent de sa bouche.

« Il est là. Là, tout près. Je suis sûre que je peux le toucher. »

Naminé ouvre de grands yeux. Elle aussi, cherche son âme-sœur. Elle se souvient, quand elle est née quelques infinités de temps plutôt, la sensation pressante et vague de manque, de nécessité. Alors que son quelqu'un était loin. Si pour cette fille, le quelqu'un est près … elle va devenir folle. Faisant fi de l'angoisse, elle entoure la fille du tissus orageux, qui forme naturellement autour d'elle un pantalon noir et souple comme les abysses et un haut lourd et humide comme l'air électrique de la tempête à venir. Alors, à droite, passe le nuage de printemps qui mène vers la Terre Gaïa, et, rejetant au loin l'empressement qu'elle sent de le prendre, Naminé reste là, à attendre que la folie se calme un peu. Elle trouvera un autre moyen de rejoindre son quelqu'un, elle n'a aucun doute là-dessus.

« Où est-il ? »

Na sachant que répondre, Naminé caresse les cheveux fourmillants d'électricité, et souffle des mots sans rapports.

« Tout vas bien, éclair d'orage. Fille de deux étoiles. J'ai nom Naminé. Sais-tu le tien ?

—Larxène. »

Le nuage de printemps se rapproche d'elles, alors qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner. C'est étrange. Elle y voit alors la silhouette fugace et ondoyante d'un être de vent. L'odeur de pluie chaude se mêle aux relents de fleur. L'ombre rose sur le nuage se fait plus nette. Larxène se redresse, et fixe le Printemps. C'est lui, elle en est certaine. De loin, incapable de se déplacer plus vite, la silhouette rosâtre se met à parler.

« Je te cherche depuis si longtemps ! Je savais que tu existais ! Les autres disaient que j'étais fous mais je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es réelle, pas vrai ? Tu le sens aussi, non ? »

Toujours furieuse, en un éclair, Larxène se transporte auprès de l'autre, qui continue son discours.

« J'ai guetté chaque saison et chaque nuage, toutes les étoiles n'ont pas été assez éloignées pour que je ne t'y cherche, mais quel Dieu parmi tous a fait dépérir si longtemps mon amour-

—Tu parles trop, imbécile. Touche-moi. »

Le contact n'est pas moins violent que tout à l'heure et tout à coup, tout se fait plus précis, tout semble se décomposer et se recomposer, ils se réinventent auprès de l'autre. Elle les voit devenir comme un orage de printemps. Cela sent les pétales mouillés, les relents entêtants de l'humidité du gazon. Naminé est abandonnée de nouveau, et s'y condamne en fermant les yeux. Mais ils apparaissent tous deux à ses côtés, accompagnés de leur nuage blanc, qui se mélange au nimbus gris sombre en fils de soie.

« Qui es-tu, fille pâle ? J'ai vu ce que tu as fait pour mon aimée, et il n'est rien en ce monde qui puisse égaler la reconnaissance que j'ai envers toi à ce jour, pas plus que l'infâme souffrance à laquelle m'aurait condamné l'avortement suicidaire de cette nymphe.

—Je suis la Larme de Lune. On m'appelle Naminé.

—Comme tu es pure et douce ! Quelle est ta quête ?

—Mon quelqu'un pour moi. Il est sur Terre.

—Comment ? Dans ce lieu pourri d'humains ?

—Oui. Toi, qui es-tu ?

—Marluxia. Je suis le Souffle d'un nuage de printemps. Un Souffle d'orage, à présent. Je vais vers Gaïa pour y déposer la pluie et le vent. Puisque tu es une Larme, tu dois pouvoir traverser avec elles.

—Merci. Je ne connais pas tous les nuages, j'avais peur de me perdre.

—Ce que je comprends. J'ai déjà croisé un être, comme nous, qui ne faisait que de se perdre. Il est devenu fou.

—Comment ?

—En se trompant de nuage à chaque fois. Vanitas était l'Éclat d'un trou noir. La Chance ne pouvait pas être avec lui. »

Naminé se sent peinée, un moment. Nul ne mérite d'être perdu ainsi. Pas même un être de ténèbres et de chaos. La nuage vire, sous le commandement silencieux de Marluxia. Elle est heureuse, tout de même, d'avoir su trouver un être du vent.

Lorsque, épuisés, ils atteignent la Terre, Naminé est aussi soulagée que triste de quitter les cris hystériques de Larxène et les discours sans fin de Marluxia. Or, comme ils ne sont pas encore assez puissant pour déclencher un véritable orage à hauteur de Mer, c'est avec une fine pluie que Naminé descend, juste sur de grandes montagnes. On dirait que la terre monte jusqu'au ciel. Attirée instinctivement par l'eau, elle retombe dans un étang clair, à peine grisé par le temps. Le ciel s'y reflète, et elle se rappelle avec une mélancolie étrange le lac de ciel sur la limite entre l'ombre et la lumière de la Lune.

De nouveau surprise, Naminé se rend compte que même ici, elle peut respirer sous l'eau. Cette eau sent la terre mouillée, comme celle de la Lune sent la poussière et l'éther. Alors qu'elle se complait dans le liquide translucide, elle sent qu'on la tire par le bras. Aveuglée un moment, elle panique. On la sort de l'eau. En face d'elle, essoufflée, une femme la regarde, et s'ébahit de la voir éveillée.

.

.

.

Fin de la Première partie !

Je poste la deuxième demain, elle est déjà finie.

Mata nee ^^ !


	2. La Traversée de la Terre

Yo !

Mille mercis à thegleek67, Ima Nonyme et NaelyeLikeWindAndRain pour avoir pris la peine de commenter.

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en fav/follow et, bêtement, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue.

Voici la deuxième et dernière partie, j'en suis moins satisfaite que de la première mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira quand même !

Oh, et c'est la 50ème histoire que je poste sur ce site ... c'est un peu comme un anniversaire ... mais ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière !

L'épopée de la Larme de Lune

 _Partie II : La Traversée de la Terre_

« Tout va bien ?

—Oui, pourquoi ?

—Bon sang vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Je nageais et puis vous êtes apparue, comme ça, sans raison. Vous venez d'où au juste ? »

Désignant du doigt le nuage le plus bas, Naminé répond.

« C'est le Souffle de ce nuage qui m'a déposé. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la femme soupire, et rajuste une mèche bleue derrière son oreille.

« Venez avec moi. »

Alors, dégoulinante dans un maillot de bain une pièce, la femme se lève, et Naminé la suit. Elle sent que son quelqu'un n'est pas loin. À vingt-mille kilomètres d'ici, sûrement même moins. Dix ou treiz-mille … C'est trop vague. On la conduit dans une grande demeure où la femme lui offre une serviette, avant d'elle-même se couvrir d'une voilure bleu sombre. Elle prend plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une grande salle où un homme se tient, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvre avant que les filles n'aient rien dit.

« Tu es bien loin de chez toi, mon enfant. Qu'es-tu venue chercher ici ?

—Quelqu'un, Maître. Quelqu'un pour moi.

—Qu'es-tu exactement ?

—La Larme de la Lune.

—Maître Eraqus ? Que raconte-t-elle ? Elle apprend la magie, comme nous ?

—Non, ma fille. Cette enfant est un être astral, est-ce que je me trompe ?

—Non, Maître.

—Tu es bien sûre que ton âme-sœur est ici ?

—Oui.

—Où plus précisément ?

—Je ne sais pas. Elle est assez proche … entre dix et vingt mille kilomètres.

—Pour une planète aussi petite que la Terre, ce n'est pas très précis. Installe-toi ici quelques temps, je crois savoir comment t'aider. Aqua, amène-la à la chambre en haut de la tour Est.

—Maître, elle est encore en travaux, le toit n'est même pas fait à moitié, je crains qu'elle ne soit pas disponible.

—C'est parfait. Je t'assure que notre invitée ne prendra pas froid.

—Bien. »

Jetant un dernier regard à l'homme paisible, Naminé finit par suivre la femme qui la conduit, cette fois, à une grande tour aux murs de pierres nues. Elle montent jusqu'à son sommet, où une chambre prend tout l'espace. Elle est déjà meublée, comme si elle n'attendait qu'un habitant pour vivre pleinement. Un instant, une question traverse Naminé mais, comme si elle l'avait anticipée, Aqua répond.

« Maître Eraqus accueille souvent des pèlerins. Il y a une trentaine de chambres come celle-ci, un peu partout dans le Monastère.

—Vous êtes des religieux ?

—Pas vraiment. Mais c'était un vrai monastère, il y a trois cents ans. Alors le nom est resté.

—Oh.

—Bon, c'est votre chambre. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez, mais ne vous perdez pas. Le dîner est servi à huit heures, dans la Grande Salle.

—Comment y va-t-on ?

—Je viendrai vous chercher. Soyez dans votre chambre, ou aux pieds de la tour. Maître Eraqus est coulant, mais il aime que l'on dîne tous ensemble.

—Merci beaucoup.

—Vous direz ça au Maître.

—Pas seulement. Merci à vous, de bien vouloir me guider. On m'avait dit grand mal des humains.

—Les gens qui vous ont dit ça avaient raison. Seulement voilà, tous les humains ne sont pas pareils. C'est sûrement orgueilleux, mais j'estime que nous sommes plutôt sages, pour des humains. Surtout Maître.

—Je vois.

—Je vais te laisser, je dois reprendre mon entraînement.

—Sur quoi travailles-tu ?

—L'eau. On en discutera ce soir, d'accord ?

—Bien. »

Aqua sort, et Naminé regarde ce qu'il reste du toit. Si elle se souvient bien, ici, on ne peut voir les étoiles que de nuit. C'est étrange. Elle remarque tout de même le Soleil, et ses lèvres se parent d'un sourire. Là-bas, Roxas et son âme-sœur ont toute la liberté de s'aimer. Et bientôt, elle aussi pourra aimer. Qu'importe si son quelqu'un est un humain. Elle s'allonge sur son lit, quand des pas pressés lui parviennent de l'escalier, suivi rapidement d'un toc-toc vif.

Elle ouvre la porte, et y trouve Roxas, essoufflé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Que fait-il ici ?

« Roxas ?

—Pardon ? Oh, euh moi c'est Ventus, enchanté. Et toi ? »

Elle reste bloquée un instant sur le nom. Alors ce n'est pas Roxas, hein ? La ressemblance est pourtant confondante. Il lui manque juste le côté … astral. Voyant qu'une réponse est attendue de sa part, elle prend enfin la parole.

« Je m'appelle Naminé.

—Cool ! Tu viens d'où ? Quand j'ai demandé au Maître il a juste dit « loin » … alors ? T'as pas l'air de venir du Sud pourtant … Du grand Nord ? Du pays Blanc ? Des montagnes d'Ursule ? Ou alors tu es albinos ? »

Elle rit un peu avant de désigner le ciel.

« Je viens de la Lune.

—Pour de vrai ? C'est comment là-bas ? T'es pas humaine, alors ? Tu sais faire de la magie ?

—C'est assez … gris. Tu ressemble à s'y méprendre à la face cachée de la Lune.

—C'est un garçon ?

—Oui, enfin, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour nous. Il s'appelle Roxas.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Terre ?

—Je cherche mon âme-sœur.

—Ça existe alors !

—Vous n'avez pas d'âme sœur, ici ?

—Je ne sais pas vraiment … En fait, certains disent que oui, d'autres que non … Comment vous faites pour chercher votre âme-sœur ?

—On la sent. Dès notre naissance, on sent sa présence. Ça fait comme … un besoin vital. Une nécessité, un manque. On ne peut pas être complet sans elle, je crois. Alors dès que l'on s'enfante, on cherche. Et quand on a trouvé, on reste avec cette personne jusqu'à ce qu'on s'éteigne, je crois.

—C'est romantique.

—Je trouve ça plutôt cruel.

—Pourquoi ?

—On m'a raconté, pendant mon trajet jusqu'ici, l'histoire d'un être qui n'a pas trouvé son âme-sœur. Il est devenu fou. Il sème partout où il va la destruction.

—Il est méchant ?

—Non, il souffre.

—C'est triste.

—Oui. Peut-être que dans deux ou trois cents ans il trouvera. J'espère. Peut-être que son âme-sœur n'est pas encore née … ou hors de portée.

—Il y a des choses hors de portée, pour vous ?

—Bien sûr. Il existe plusieurs mondes parallèles, tu sais. Plus que je ne saurais en compter. Je crois qu'il est possible de s'y rendre, mais très difficilement.

—Oh … et on ne peut pas l'aider ?

—Je ne crois pas.

—C'est quoi son nom ? Si ça se trouve, Maître Eraqus pourra l'aider, lui. Il sait presque tout.

—On pourra demander si tu veux, mais je doute qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit. Il s'appelle Vanitas.

—Dis, comment t'as fait pour venir ici ? Tu pourras rentrer chez toi après ?

—Pour chez moi … je ne sais pas. Je crois que chez moi, c'est là où il y a mon âme-sœur. Pour le voyage … »

Et elle lui raconte son épopée de quelques années dans l'espace, et il boit tout ce qu'elle dit. Il écoute, il écoute, il écoute, attentif comme jamais. Il a envie d'en savoir plus, et cela fait plaisir à Naminé de parler à un humain de l'Univers. Les yeux de Ventus s'écarquillent ou sourient au cours du récit. Il est transparent. Finalement, c'est Aqua qui les interrompt, sermonnant avec tendresse Ventus sur sa manie à harceler les invités.

Durant le dîner, la Larme rencontre une quatrième personne, un certain Terra. Elle apprend qu'ils étudient tous trois la magie, et par le même coup, ce qu'est la magie de Gaïa. Ils étudient chacun un élément auquel ils sont prédisposés, d'où leurs noms.

« Personne n'étudie le feu ?

—Presque personne n'est prédisposé au feu. C'est un élément instable, moi-même je ne la maîtrise pas. Il est des pays, vers l'est, où certains mages s'attèlent à le maîtriser, mais la compréhension de l'eau, de l'air et de la terre est déjà assez compliquée. »

Après le repas, Eraqus invite Naminé à le rejoindre dans les sous-sols. Elle découvre là une salle tapissée de toutes les couleurs du monde, et au sol un immense triangle. À chaque sommet, se trouve un bocal rempli tantôt de feu, d'eau et de terre. L'air est partout. Ils s'asseyent au centre du triangle, et Eraqus lui prend les mains.

« Il est compliqué de se déplacer ici. Il n'y a pas de nuage sur lequel voler ni d'étoile filante à laquelle s'accrocher. Il faut que tu saches où tu veux aller précisément avant d'entreprendre ton périple.

—Oui, mais comment ?

—Je suis là pour ça. Je veux que tu entres en méditation, et pas en sommeil. Tu dois te concentrer le plus possible sur la présence de ton âme-sœur. Normalement, tu devrais recevoir des images de ce qu'elle voit. Depuis les paysages, on déterminera le pays où elle se trouve. Et tu pourras t'y rendre. Si tu médites assez, tu recevras peut-être aussi des images en rêve.

—D'accord. J'ai juste à me concentrer ?

—Oui. Donne-moi les mains, que je sente aussi.

—Vous aurez également les images ?

—Oui. Cela te gêne-t-il ?

—Non.

—Commençons. »

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle se concentre sur le point abstrait qui fait son quelqu'un, sur ses sensations à lui. Elle s'endort. En rêve, rien. Maître Eraqus la sermonne, et tous les soirs, ils reprennent. Elle s'endort encore à plusieurs (dizaines de) reprises. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de se concentrer. Elle finit par tenir plusieurs heures concentrée, sans pourtant rien apercevoir. Elle essaie, pourtant, elle s'y épuise. Au bout d'un mois, enfin, les premières images lui parviennent, floutées et déformées. Une mer d'un bleu limpide, une alternance entre le jaune et le vert sur la terre. Le sourire de deux garçons. Un lac aux eaux roses. Une frappe sur l'épaule la sort de sa méditation. C'est Ventus. Il dit qu'ils ont passé toute la nuit comme ça, et qu'ils vont finir par s'épuiser. En effet, Naminé tombe de sommeil, mais s'enthousiasme de leur notable progrès. Elle se couche sur son lit, après avoir monté d'interminables suites de marches. Elle rêve de son âme-sœur. Elle comprend qu'elle est sur une île. Qu'il y fait chaud. Elle se réveille, et pendant deux semaines encore, ils travaillent sur la base des méditations et des rêves. Terra est chargé de trouver les endroits où la faune, la flore et la géologie correspondent, et Aqua, des mers semblables aux descriptions qu'on lui donne. Les recherches se centrent sur le Grand Continent et l'Île Australe.

C'est un indice, minime au départ, qui détermine la finalité des recherches. Un animal, petit, que Naminé avait vu en songe. Un tel qu'aucun n'avait jamais vu. Elle le dessina et, suite à une longue documentation, Terra revient, un livre spécifique sur la faune Australe dans les mains. Il montre une photographie à Naminé qui confirme ce qu'il pensait : Elle a vu un pétrogale. Or, cet animal vit exclusivement sur l'archipel des Îles du Destin, au Sud de l'Île Australe.

Naminé plie alors bagage, un itinéraire en tête. Elle a étudié les courants, et en tant que Larme, elle passera par les eaux. Elle suit les fleuves rapides, passant devant des villes toutes différentes. Elle s'arrête un moment dans un pays chaud où les femmes portent des voiles multicolores sur le visage, puis repart en s'endormant dans l'eau. Elle se réveille à l'odeur d'épices miraculeuses, et profite d'un barrage pour visiter l'endroit. Tout est joyeux, semble-t-il. Les humains ont les peaux chaudes et brunes. Elle rencontre une mer, et la laisse l'emmener jusqu'aux dernières îles qui pavent son chemin avant l'Île Australe. Comme elle avait cru voir Roxas plus tôt, il lui semble cette fois qu'elle rencontre un second morceau de Soleil. Roux, énergique et joyeux, il lui rappelle l'être qui est parti avec la face cachée de la lune, et qu'elle ne reverra sans doute jamais. Il a les yeux pleins de vert, comme des herbes folles. Il a l'air d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur, lui aussi. Un garçon humain, aux cheveux tous bleus. Il lui fait penser à l'éclat de la Lune.

Elle traverse à pied et à nage un long archipel, et, enfin, trouve l'île. Elle sent qu'elle est tout près, trop près pour que ça ne lui retourne pas le crâne. Il y a son quelqu'un, pas loin, qui l'attend. Qui la cherche aussi, peut-être. L'Île Australe est immense, et elle voudrait être liée au Vent pour la parcourir plus vite, mais elle doit marcher. Elle ne peut pas suivre les courants d'eau ils la mèneraient au large. Elle met plus de deux ans, au total, pour trouver les Îles du Destin.

Épuisée, elle s'endort sur une plage, mi-réconfortée mi-excitée par la présence envahissante de son quelqu'un. Un garçon la réveille. Il a des yeux d'un bleu comme le ciel de jour. C'est un humain.

« Excuse-moi, qui t'es ? Tu vas bien ?

—Oui.

—Je peux t'aider ?

—Je cherche quelqu'un.

—Ah ça tombe bien je connais tout le monde sur cette île ! J'm'appelle Sora. »

Ça lui revient alors : elle l'a déjà vu. En rêve. Il connaît son âme-sœur !

« Tu cherches qui ?

—Mon âme-sœur.

—Euh … Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

—Non.

—Comment tu sais qu'elle est ici ?

—Je l'ai vue en rêve. »

Le garçon a l'air d'hésiter entre la prendre pour une folle et la croire sur parole. Il semble prendre la deuxième solution, puisqu'il l'aide à se relever et la conduit chez lui.

« Bon, commençons par les présentations. Tu t'appelles comment ?

—Naminé.

—Bien. Que dire ? J'ai 19 ans, j'aime la plage et cet archipel. On n'est pas nombreux à y vivre mais j'ai grandi ici, alors … J'aimerais partir explorer le monde, un jour. Toi ?

—J'ai à peu près le même âge, il me semble. Je viens de la Lune, et j'ai fait le chemin depuis la Montagne du Départ pour trouver mon quelqu'un.

—Waou. T'as vraiment aucune indication autre que cette île ?

—Non. Ah … il y a des chances que mon âme-sœur aie beaucoup regardé le ciel, étant très jeune, et la mer depuis plus récemment.

—O.K. … bon, on va faire un tour dans le village, ça te va ?

—D'accord. »

Ils s'apprêtent à partir, quand on sonne à la porte. Le pouls du non-cœur de Naminé s'emballe. Ça la tiraille. C'est trop fort. Elle comprend Larxène. Elle a envie de tout détruire, tout ce qui la sépare de cette porte. Elle court, si vite qu'on dirait qu'elle vole, ouvre la porte sur une fille. Jeune. Rousse. Elle sent le sel et la lavande. Elle sent le Rêve. Chez l'autre, celle qui _doit_ être son âme-sœur, il y a comme un blocage. Elle s'évanouit. Sora les rejoint, s'inquiète pour son amie.

« C'est elle.

—Elle qui ?

—Celle que je cherche.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Kairi ?

—Rien ! Elle se réveillera sous peu. Elle est humaine, c'est normal qu'elle supporte mal.

—Mais bon sang tu m'expliques oui ou merde ?

—Mets-la dans un lit. Après, on discute. »

Elle essaie de lui expliquer, comme elle a expliqué à Ventus, mais Sora est moins patient et elle, elle a juste envie de sauter à la gorge de cette fille. Kairi … joli nom. Naminé retient mal sa respiration. Quand Kairi se réveille, ils sont tous les deux sur les nerfs. Naminé lui parle.

« Est-ce que tu sens qui je suis ?

—Je … je sens que je t'aime ?

—Moi aussi.

—C'est insensé ! Je ne te connais pas ! »

Naminé fait un geste pour faire tomber la lampe de chevet, sans même regarder, Kairi l'en empêche. La blonde rit.

« Au contraire, tu me connais mieux que quiconque. »

Sora les observe, perdu. Il les regarde s'embrasser. Il regarde la peau de la blonde prendre une vraie couleur, et les yeux de son amie passer du turquoise sombre au bleu roi. Il voit des vagues dans les cheveux de Kairi, et de la pluie sur la peau de Naminé. Il hallucine.

« Tu … Kairi … tu es sûre d'être humaine ?

—C'est quoi cette question ?

—Tu sens comme la Mer. Je sens la Mer. Je suis une goutte d'eau douce dans l'Océan.

—Oh merde. J'y comprends rien. »

Naminé rit encore. La seule chose que sait Kairi, c'est qu'elle aime Naminé. Alors l'être astral part de là, pour tout lui expliquer, clarifier les choses. Cette fois, Sora écoute pour de vrai, et Naminé ne s'impatiente pas. Kairi a du mal, mais elle comprendra. Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de la Larme de Lune, elle devra bien entendre un jour ce que c'est. Le grand voyage est terminé. C'est un autre type d'odyssée qui commence.

.

.

.

Voilà, je savais absolument pas comment terminer ça donc … bref.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
